why me?
by Padfootlet
Summary: COMPLETEhermione is going through a hard changes. her life is falling apart because of one night. no one understands her... except one. first fan fic. R&R read the sequel
1. the night

Disclaimer: I do not own hp. I'm sorry if some one already did this so for give me  
  
Hemoinie was in her room reading (of course) her favorite book Hogwarts:A History, when she heard some thing crash down stairs. She new her parents fought but it never got violent. She carefuly set her book down making sure not to loose her place, and walked to her door. That's when she heard her mother scream "No don't her please! don't hurt her I beg you. Don't hur..." her mother screamed. With that hermoinie grabbed her wand (she's seventeen) and bolted out her door. Instantly she regretted it. There were three men standing there over her parent's bodies.  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" said a man.   
"She'll make a fine addition," said another. All he sudden a forth man came up from behind her and bit her neck. She screamed in agony, but they seemed to enjoy it. Then every thing started to blur and she was out.  
  
She awoke on her living room floor with a sharp pain in her neck and a burning sensation on her arm. Slowly she recalled last night's events. She new what those men were, but that would mean... She ran to the nearest bathroom. She gasped in fright. Her bushy hair was sleek and strait and to her amazement dark ruby red. She slowly moved her hair to reviled two teeth marks. With that she ran to the fireplace grabbed some floo powder and yelled   
"dumbledoors office".  
She collapsed on the ground and fainted. She awoke in the hospital wing.   
"Good after noon miss granger." Said dumbldoor.   
"Dummbledoor did..." she felt sharp pain in her arm, but when she looked at it she gasped in horror. There on her arm was the dark mark.  
  
Authors note: I love to do that. I will up date soon I promsis. I know it short but I was getting kicked off my comp. **Review.**


	2. what happend?

Disclaimer: I dont own hp.  
  
"Let me explain," said Dumbledore when he saw her face, "The men that came to your house were not only vampires; they were also death eaters."  
  
"But how did I get this?" she said pointing at her arm.  
  
"I am guessing that after they turned to you, they felt your power was very strong. So they marked you as one of them." At this she started to sob, and thought, Why me! Off all people why me?  
  
"So now I'm considered a Death Eater?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this... but yes," he sighed sadly.  
  
"So I guess you won't want me here," she said quietly.  
  
"No, you will finish school here as normal."  
  
"Am I still head girl?" she asked.  
  
"If you are sure you want the position," he said  
  
"I do" she replied.  
  
"Now you must eat. If you start getting hungry during a class, go to the teacher and tell them you need to see Madame Pomfrey (sorry if I spelled it wrong),"We best get to the great hall. The students are arriving, but you must meet the head boy." They came to a picture of a lion and a snake.  
  
"Berty Bott's Beans" said dumbledor. The painting swung open.  
  
"If you will excuse me I must leave." He said. Hermione nodded.  
  
The common room had two black couches. A love seat and a glass top table. She stopped when saw a certain blond head. 'Great' she thought, 'it just keeps getting better.'  
  
"Hello Malfoy," she said in a mocking tone.  
  
Draco turned around to see who had called him. He expected to The Mudblood, but was surprised to see another girl. He had never seen her before.  
  
'Yes! I get to spend a whole year with that hot thing.' She had a small waist, and gorgeous long slender legs. She slowly walked down the stairs.  
  
'Why is that ferret gawking at me?' Hermione thought. She lightly sat down next to him.  
  
"Do I know you?' he asked. His hormones took control. He slowly started to rub her inner thigh. She shot up and slapped him. Now he wanted her even more.  
  
He grabbed her and pushed her on to the couch. He then he kissed her she tried to push him away, but was too weak. She thought of her only option. Then, she bit his neck. The blood tasted so good. He jumped away, and stared.  
  
"What happened to calling me mudblood, Ferret?" she said with a hiss.  
  
"Granger?" he said with a shock. They herd a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Hermione said, In walked McGonagall.  
  
"The sorting ceremony is about to start," the Professor said. They both followed. Hermione spotted Harry Ron and Ginny, and sat down next to Harry. They just stared.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasely." Ron held out his hand.  
  
Hermione just giggled, and Ron blushed.  
  
'They don't recognize me,' She thought and said,  
  
"Hey Harry, how was summer at the burrow."  
  
"How do you know me and...?!" Harry stuttered. Ginny knew it was her but she loved it when they were dumbstruck.  
  
"You guys are to easy." She laughed.  
  
"I would like to introduce our new head girl and boy; Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" boomed Dumbledore.  
  
They both stood up. Ron was still confused.  
  
"Harry I thought he said Hermione? Why did she stand up?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron, that is Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes, and Ron blushed again. After the applause calmed, she sat down.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry, Ron, and Ginny asked in interested voices, when they got into the Gryffindor common room  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." she replied in a worried tone. Harry sensed it.  
  
"Tell me," Harry said lightly.  
  
'They would understand right? Would they?' All the sudden she started to cry.  
  
"It was horrible they're bodies... limp, dead," Hermione said with a sob. Harry looked concerned.  
  
"Who's dead?" they asked.  
  
"M...my...mum and d...dad!" she wailed. At once they all regretted asking her. Harry grabbed her and brought her close. Ron saw some thing on her arm. But he wasn't sure.  
  
"It'll be ok" he assured her.  
  
"They should have just killed me instead." Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Instead of what? Hermione what did they do to you?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione knew she had said too much.  
  
"I need to see Madame Pomfrey." Hermione yelled as she dashed out.  
  
Authors note: hehehe! R&R 


	3. the mark

Disclaimer: I don't own hp.

She raced down the corridors trying to find the hospital wing. Finally she found it. "Miss Pomfrey, Miss Pomfrey!" yelled Hermione.

"Yes Miss Granger what is it?"

"I'm feeling... a bit light headed." She replied.

"Okay. Sit down, dear, I'll be back with some food," replied Pomfrey. Soon she came back with a goblet of blood; Hermione drank it quickly.

"Thank you." Hermione said, and headed back to the Head's common room.

"Berty Bott's beans" she mumbled. The painting swung open. Malfoy turned and walked towards her. He noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

'Why is he being nice to me?' she thought.

Then she started bawling again. She leaned on his shoulder and continued to cry. At that moment she felt a searing pain in her arm. She grabbed it with her free hand. To her surprise malfoy did the same thing to his. She looked at him questionably.

When Malfoy saw Hermione clench her arm he knew what was wrong. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm moved her robe and turned her arm. Malfoy stared in horror. Glancing from her arm to her face, and, to her amazement he put his arms around her and comforted her again.

"How?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione thought a moment that she might trust him.

"One night some men came to my house and killed my parents. And then... they... they bit me." She whispered.

"What do you mean 'bit you'?" he asked.

"They w...where v...vampires." she studded.

"So now were both vampires," Malfoy said," But how did you get this?" and he grabbed her arm roughly.

"They were death eaters. Dumbledore thinks they felt how strong I was and marked me." Hermione cried. Then, she remembered Malfoy clenching his arm, so she grabbed his. There, on his arm, was the dark mark.

Authors note: R&R


	4. finding out

Disclaimer: I don't own hp.

"My dad forced me." He said

"Oh." She said.

"That's ok, I never wanted to be one," he implied.

"So are we in this together?" she asked.

"Yea" he said.

It was near the end of October, and Ron's suspicions about hermione grew when he saw her with malfoy.

"Ron they are head girl and boy they always come down together, " said Ginny.

He had to know. So that morning when they were eating breakfast she reached to grabbed muffin, so he grabbed her arm turned it over and moved the sleeve. Rod dropped her arm and froze, as did every one near her.

Harry stared in disbelief. His best friend was his enemy. She got up and ran. Harry, Ron, and Ginny chased after her, as did malfoy. As she ran some one grabbed her from the shadows, it was malfoy.

"They know Draco, They know what I am." She sobbed as he held her in his arms, and then she fainted; Harry turned the corner and stopped in disbelief to see malfoy run down the hall with hermy in his arms. He stormed over to malfoy and grabbed hermione.

"What did you do to her!" yelled Harry at malfoy.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Liar!" Harry yelled. Then he bunched malfoy in the face and walk off with hermione in his arms.

She awoke in the hospital wing, with harry and Ron staring at her. She sat up slowly.

"I guess I should explain." She said weakly.

"No need we know malfoy did this " said Ron.

"No, he didn't." she said, and she told them what happened.

"So that's why I don't eat much and have this." she finished. By then Ron was gawking at her.

"Were so sorry herms." Said harry. At that second she disappeared.

Authors note: I love cliffys.


	5. remembering

She crashed onto the floor of a corridor. Her body in so much agony she could not move. How did I get here? She wondered. she was just talking to harry. She heard some one running down the hall.

"Professor hurry!" yelled a voice. She felt some one pick her up.

"Is she ok?" said the voice again.

"She will be" said another that sounded like snape.

"Inform dumbledor immediately." Said snape as he carried her to the hospital wing.

She awoke to some one holding her hand.

"Draco?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Shh. Don't speak, drink." He said handing her a goblet. Soon She started to feel better. She was surprised to see snape next to drako. Drako saw here face.

"Its ok he brought you here." He said

"Thank you." She said. He nodded.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The dark lord some how transported us three to him, he questioned you about potter but you didn't answer. So he...he used the cruciartice curse on you till you were almost dead.

Then he erased your memory of the meeting. He didn't erase ours because he thinks we are still loyal. But before he sent you back he did another curse that nether of us knows so he could control you when ever he wanted." He said in disgust.

"I am now in all your classes and will be your partner in all projects and we will sit at a table near the teachers during feasts, because he wants one of us to be around if voldamort takes control," said draco.

Harry and Ron walked in.

"You should try to keep your distance from potter. He is a main point in all this," said snape as he stood up and left. Draco stood up.

"Stay," said hermi.

"Ok" he said

"Oh hermi, what happened?" said harry as he got closer.

"Harry! don't come any closer." She said. He stopped.

"Why." He asked.

"Drako will explain," she said, as he did harry plopped on another bed and Ron fainted. She laughed at Ron.

"My-god hermy," said harry. "Why did he have to get you involved? Your pain is because of me! I'll never forgive myself." Harry got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To end your pain." He said.

A/n: what should happen next? I have writers block.


	6. the fight

" Harry no. I won't let you." She said struggling to get out of bed.

" Herm, I have to eventually." Said Harry.

" Yes 'eventually' not now." She said.

" I cant stand to see you hurt, that's why im doing this." He said.

" If you go im coming to." She said stubbornly.

" No you wont. You will not get you hurt." He snapped.

" HARRY JAMSE POTTER, HOW DARE YOU? HOW MANY TIMS HAVE I HELPED SAVE YOURS AND RONS HIDS? HU? LET ME SEE, OH YES FIRST YEAR, THE DEVILS SNARE, FLUFFY, THE SORSERORS STONE, THE QUIDDICH MACH. SECOND YEAR, THE BASALISK. THIRD YEAR, THE DEMENTORS, THE WILLOW. FORTH YEAR, EVERY TASK. FITH, THE BRAIN, DEATH EATERS, VOLDAMORT, THE TOAD. SO DO NOT SAY NO TO ME!" she yelled. Harry, Ron, and Draco stood there in shock.

" So im coming with you." She said. He just nodded.

"Draco will inform dumbledor about Harry's plan." She said. He nodded and ran towards the headmaster's office.

At that moment ms. Pomfrey came in.

"Ms. granger are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes I just had a brawl with Harry." Said hermi.

"Dear, Harry isn't here." She said.

"WHAT?" hermi yelled. With that she grabbed Ron and ran out of the room.

"Harry!" she yelled. "Harry were are you?" Ron started waking up.

"Herm what's with all the yelling?" he said groggily.

"Harry ran off without us." She said angrily.

"He's still in the castle." Said Ron.

" How do you know that?" she asked. Ron shoved the marorders map at herm

"Oh." Was all she said.

Draco ran down the corridor and stopped at the gargoyle.

" Fizzing wissbe" he puffed. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

" Come in mister malfoy." Said dumbledor.

" Harry is going after voldamort." He said.

A/n: sorry its so short


	7. news

Hermione ran down the walkway looking at the map he was heading for the gates. She had him in-view, she yelled 'stupify'. It hit Harry and he fell to the ground.

"Sorry Harry if you go we go." She said. Then she muttered the counter jinx.

"Fine lets go." He said. "I was going to apperate but now we have to use a portkey." He took a rock and said 'portus' and they were off.

They landed with a thud. They were out side the shrieking shack.

"Harry are you sure he's here?" she asked.

"Yes he sent me images." He said. At that moment 5 death eaters came out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"Well, well, well the trio finally came." Sneered lucius malfoy. He pointed his wand at hemione, "and my disgraceful sons mudblood slut." She pulled out her wand to point it at lucius where her arm seared in pain.

" Ah, your master is calling you." He laughed.

"Leave her alone." Yelled Harry. "Potter, the lord has some unfinished business with you" he sneered. At that moment a curse flew and she blacked out.

She awoke with her head pounding. She tried to sit up but her head started spinning. She looked around but her vision was blurry. Soon she focused her eyes. She gasped at the site; she was in the ruins of the shack. Death eaters lay dead or stunned. She ran around looking for Harry and Ron. In her hurry she tripped, then she heard a sheik of pain. She rummaged through the rubbish; she saw red hair, 'Ron'. When he saw her he jumped back.

" Ron, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Don't hurt me." He pleaded.

"Ron its ok I wont hurt you. What happened? Where's Harry?" she said. He scrambled up and pointed his wand at her.

" What the... what are you doing?" she asked.

"Is it you or...or him?" he stuttered.

" Ron its me hermione granger book worm notes freak and all." She said.

"Ok" he said.

" Lets find Harry," she said. (An hour latter)

" Ron I found him. He's hurt bad." She said. Ron was pail but smiling.

" What's wrong?" she asked.

" He's dead he's finally dead!" he yelped in glee.

"Who's dead?" she asked

" Voldamort" he said. She was shocked she had never heard don say his name.

"We need to get Harry to pomfry." She said. Half an hour later they burst in to the great hall startling magonigal.

" Professor we need to get Harry to the hospital wing." She yelled. They got him to the wing and were being healed.

" Dear your teeth." She whispered. She felt her teeth. Her fangs were out. She handed her a goblet of blood. After she was done her fangs retracted.

" What happened?" she asked Ron after they were healed.

" You may want to sit down for this." He said.


	8. death

"When you 'blacked out' you...bit lucius. Then you turned on us. We asked if you were ok, but he had taken control of you and was using you to attack Harry. He wouldn't fight back because he didn't want to hurt you, but I disarmed you. That way he could go after voldamort. You got your wand back and used the crucio curse on me many times and then you bit me too. After that every thing was a blur." He said slowly.

"Ron im so sorry please I understand if you don't forgive me." She said in a whisper. He lifted her chin so her eyes met his,

"I will always forgive you." He said. Then he gave her a hug.

"Is Harry ok?" she asked. Ron paled and walked her to his bed. Harry was covered in scars and burses. He had a gash on his head and side. His eye was swollen a bit. He looked like he had been a human curs dummy. Dumbledor walked in. the twinkle in his eye was gone.

"I am truly sorry dear boy," he said with sorrow.

"What's wrong with him?" she cried.

"Ms granger, he's dieing." He said.

"What?" she asked.

"As much as it pains me to say but he is dieing. We have tried every thing the spell he used was an ancient spell, but when the witch or wizard uses it, it drains his or her energy. In his case, it drained too much. No spell none to the wizarding community can save him. For that I am truly sorry." He said. 'No, no it isn't true he will live.'

"Will he wake up at all?" she asked.

"Yes but for short periods. Each time he's awake it is shorter than the last." He said. "We should get to the great hall. I will announce his condition tonight."

Draco saw waiting for hermione outside of the hospital wing.

"I'm so happy your ok. How's Harry and Ron?" he asked.

"Ron's fine just a few cuts and a bite." She said. He looked at her puzzled

"What about Harry?" he said. She started crying.

"Whats wrong with Harry?" he asked in a concerned tone.

" He... he's..." she said threw sobs.

" He's what hermione?" he asked again.

"He's dieing." She whispered.

"Oh no" he whispered. He pulled her in to a worm hug. "we should get some food in you." he said.

"ok" she said, and they walked to the great hall.


	9. death

Hermione and Draco went to their table by the teachers. Dumbledor stood up and quieted the hall.

"Students I have an announcement to make. Lord voldamort has been defeated at long last." He said. Every one in the hall cheered except the teachers, Ron, hemione, and Draco.

"But on the contrary we suffered a great lose. Mr. Potter in dieing." He said. The hall gasped, and all the girls (except slitherin) started to cry.

"Everyone will be able to tell mr potter there good bys. You need to schedule a time with Mrs. pomfrey." He said

After the announcement no one ate they talked about Harry. After 3 weeks everyone had said their farewells to Harry except the Wesley's, hermione, and Draco. By this time he could only stay awake for 5 minutes. Hermione was the last one to say goodbye.

"Harry I'm so sorry for what I did. You are like a brother to me. I will never for give my self for what I did to you. I wish I was in your place instead of you. You don't deserve this. You deserve to be a normal wizard. You deserve to have your parents back." She said. She gently kissed him on the forehead. She left that day with a hole in her heart, and memories of the time spent with the boy who lived.

Don't be mad at me I'm making a sequel to this. Read that then you will understand. R&R


End file.
